Angelic Parade♪
Angelic Parade♪ is an original unit song performed by Tsubasa, Kaori, Serika, Reika and Anna as the unit Angel Stars. It first appeared in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days as an event song and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Kaori and Tsubasa respectively. The full version of the song was later featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 03 Angel Stars. The song is written by Saori Kodama and is composed as well as arranged by rionos. Track List #Angelic Parade♪ #Brand New Theater! (Angel Stars ver.) #Drama Part "Angel Stars! -Other Side-" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Onpu no ue de haneru kokoro oshaberi na MERODII Uta ni natta totan ni Sekaijuu KARAFURU na WANDAA SUTEEJI Hibikasetai ichibanme no mahou o kakeru yo Hora ne senaka ni fuwari umareta tsubasa de Angelic Angelic Parade Pyua pyua habataku kimi no sora made La la utau yo Hohoemu soyokaze fukinukeru kanata de konnichiwa Nee, tokimeki jiyuu ni odoru tenshi no PAREEDO minna de La la atarashii kiseki La la yorokobi no uta ni nare Pyua pyua habataku kimi no sora made La la utau yo Hohoemu soyokaze fukinukeru kanata de konnichiwa Nee, tokimeki jiyuu ni odoru tenshi no PAREEDO minna de La la oshaberi na HAAMONII La la owaranai Angelic Parade |-| Kanji= 音符の上で跳ねる　ココロおしゃべりなメロディー 歌になったとたんに 世界中カラフルなワンダーステージ 響かせたい　一番目の魔法をかけるよ ホラね　背中にフワリうまれた翼で Angelic Angelic Parade♪ ぴゅあぴゅあ　羽ばたくキミの空まで　La la　歌うよ 微笑むそよ風　吹き抜ける彼方でこんにちは ねぇ、ときめき　自由に踊る　天使のパレードみんなで La la　あたらしい奇跡 La la　ヨロコビの歌になれ ぴゅあぴゅあ　羽ばたくキミの空まで　La la　歌うよ 微笑むそよ風　吹き抜ける彼方でこんにちは ねぇ、ときめき　自由に踊る　天使のパレードみんなで La la　おしゃべりなハーモニー La la　おわらないAngelic Parade♪ |-| English= Jumping on music notes, my heart is a chatty melody As it turns into a song, the whole world is a colorful wonder stage I want it to echo; let's cast the greatest magic You see, with these soft, newborn wings on my back Angelic, angelic parade♪ Pure, pure, I flap my wings until I reach to your sky, La la, let's sing A smiling, gentle breeze blows through from beyond with a hello Hey, this excitement is dancing freely in an angelic parade with everyone La la, this new miracle La la, turns into a joyful song Pure, pure, I flap my wings until I reach to your sky, La la, let's sing A smiling, gentle breeze blows through from beyond with a hello Hey, this excitement is dancing freely in an angelic parade with everyone La la, this chatty harmony La la, is an endless angelic parade♪ Full ver. Rōmaji= Onpu no ue de haneru kokoro oshaberi na MERODII Uta ni natta totan ni Sekaijuu KARAFURU na WANDAA SUTEEJI Hibikasetai ichibanme no mahou o kakeru yo Hora ne senaka ni fuwari umareta tsubasa de Angelic Angelic Parade Pyua pyua habataku kimi no sora made La la utau yo Hohoemu soyokaze fukinukeru kanata de konnichiwa Nee, tokimeki jiyuu ni odoru tenshi no PAREEDO minna de La la atarashii kiseki La la yorokobi no uta ni nare Hajimemashite wa fuan? Honto wa wakuwaku shichau? Kimi no kokoro sazanami MERUTII na sen de tsunaida FUREEZU Mimi o sumasanakute mo kikoete iru deshou? Motto mujaki na mama de kasanete utagoe Angelic, angelic parade♪ Pyua pyua hirogaru yume no saki made La la ikou yo Koboreru HAMINGU nakechau kurai no kyou de aitai ne Sou, mainichi jiyuu ni asobu tenshi no oshigoto minna de La la atarashii kisetsu La la omoikiri iwaou ne Pretty, Cutie, Charmy, Smiley, Heavenly na kimochi... Takusan atsumete tsukuru no watashi-tachi no MERODII o Pyua pyua habataku kimi no sora made La la utau yo Hohoemu soyokaze fukinukeru kanata de konnichiwa Nee, tokimeki jiyuu ni odoru tenshi no PAREEDO minna de La la oshaberi na HAAMONII La la owaranai Angelic Parade |-| Kanji= 音符の上で跳ねる　ココロおしゃべりなメロディー 歌になったとたんに 世界中カラフルなワンダーステージ 響かせたい　一番目の魔法をかけるよ ホラね　背中にフワリうまれた翼で Angelic Angelic Parade♪ ぴゅあぴゅあ　羽ばたくキミの空まで　La la　歌うよ 微笑むそよ風　吹き抜ける彼方でこんにちは ねぇ、ときめき　自由に踊る　天使のパレードみんなで La la　あたらしい奇跡 La la　ヨロコビの歌になれ はじめましては不安？　ホントはワクワクしちゃう？ キミのココロさざ波 メルティーな線でつないだフレーズ 耳を澄まさなくても　聞こえているでしょう？ もっと無邪気なままで　かさねて歌声 Angelic Angelic Parade♪ ぴゅあぴゅあ　広がる夢の先まで　La la　行こうよ こぼれるハミング　泣けちゃうくらいの今日で会いたいね そう、毎日　自由にあそぶ　天使のお仕事みんなで La la　あたらしい季節 La la　思い切り祝おうね Pretty, Cutie, Charmy, Smiley, Heavenlyなキモチ… たくさんあつめて作るの　わたし達のメロディーを ぴゅあぴゅあ　羽ばたくキミの空まで　La la　歌うよ 微笑むそよ風　吹き抜ける彼方でこんにちは ねぇ、ときめき　自由に踊る　天使のパレードみんなで La la　おしゃべりなハーモニー La la　おわらないAngelic Parade♪ |-| English= Jumping on music notes, my heart is a chatty melody As it turns into a song, the whole world is a colorful wonder stage I want it to echo; let's cast the greatest magic You see, with these soft, newborn wings on my back Angelic, angelic parade♪ Pure, pure, I flap my wings until I reach to your sky, La la, let's sing A smiling, gentle breeze blows through from beyond with a hello Hey, this excitement is dancing freely in an angelic parade with everyone La la, this new miracle La la, turns into a joyful song Do first meetings make us anxious? Or in truth, make us excited? Your heart ripples in the water Like melted lines connected in phrases Even if you aren't listening carefully, can you hear it? In a more innocent voice, my singing voice is once more an Angelic, angelic parade♪ Pure, pure, until we reach this spreading dream, La la, let's go My humming overflows; I wanna see you so bad today that it makes me cry Yes, to play freely every day with everyone is an angel's job La la, this new season La la, is celebrated with all our heart Pretty, cutie, charmy, smiley, it's a heavenly feeling... So that we can make and gather a lot of our own melodies Pure, pure, I flap my wings until I reach to your sky, La la, let's sing A smiling, gentle breeze blows through from beyond with a hello Hey, this excitement is dancing freely in an angelic parade with everyone La la, this chatty harmony La la, is an endless angelic parade♪ Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 03 Angel Stars (sung by: Tsubasa Ibuki, Kaori Sakuramori, Serika Hakozaki, Reika Kitakami, and Anna Mochizuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Angel Stars (sung by: Kaori Sakuramori)